Can't Fight This Feeling (Hiatus or Discontinuation?)
by everycloudhas
Summary: "Don't fight this. Don't fight me." Don't fight him? She has long ceased battling her feelings for him. It was only her pride that was still soldiering on. And she was afraid it was going to win. AU. OOC.


In a semi-darkened room with very thick curtains, they were drew across the windows to prevent any unnecessary light from brightening the room anymore than it should.

It was nighttime in the afternoon.

In the room.

It was almost as if the two occupants in it were ashamed of what they were doing.

The petite woman underneath the groaning, grunting man sighed inwardly not out of contentment, no, definitely not because she was satisfied of what was going on but of pure frustration and she wondered...

Was that it?

She felt...

Nothing.

Except for the warm wetness between her pale limbs.

She felt...

Cheated.

Where was the riding on the waves and waves of anticipation and the rushing to the shore of climactic release?

Where was the jumping off a cliff, the shattering of body and soul and becoming whole again euphoric feeling?

Where was the blinding white lights of reaching the peak of ecstasy?

Where was her big 'O'?

At least there was no pain and no blood. Her incident with the bicycle has seen to that. She doubted she wanted him to break through the barrier of her not being a virgin anymore. But regardless of his disappointing below par performance, he will always be the first and the one who has taken her virtue.

She had been the one who asked.

And he had taken, but not given her what she has wanted.

To know.

To experience.

To enjoy.

Perhaps she would be lucky and the other thing she wanted will take life.

A squishing sound of sorts and squirming between her legs brought the harsh reality of what she has done, regretfully out of her daze.

She had wanted this to be a dream, a fantasy she would awaken from and have a little giggle about it.

But it was not to be so.

It was a complete nightmare.

She shuddered in disgust at herself. He must have thought she was shivering in the aftermath of their coupling. There was a smug grin on his boyish face.

She should have trusted her instinct.

It was always the brightest and who crowed the loudest that hid an inferiority of some sorts.

No wonder he went for women of a certain age. She guessed it would be flattering for one as young as him to be lavishing his time and effort on them.

He will not be getting any complaints from them.

But what was he getting out of it?

Motherly love?

Kuchiki Rukia resisted the urge to smack the grin from his face. At least her palm would hurt and that would compensate for the pain that was lacking.

The supposedly pleasure after the pain.

"Kojima-chan, do you mind getting off of me?" She asked him politely, icily.

Kojima Mizuiro grinned slyly at her. "Don't you think it's weird you still calling me by my surname, Rukia?" Her name came out as a purr.

This black-haired disappointing cat was going to lose one of his nine lives if he did not wipe that smug smirk off his face.

"I don't think so, Kojima-chan. Now can you just get off of me?" Rukia ordered the boy impatiently. What has she been thinking? Possibly, she was not using her brain but only hearing the tick-tocking of her biological clock. A baby from a friend of her real 'baby'. Her 'baby' was leaving her and she needed someone to ease the loneliness when the dreaded day will finally arrive.

How utterly desperate and pathetic were she?

"Rukia..." Mizuiro sounded hurt.

But not as hurt as he will be if he did not get off her. She was sick of him being so close to her. She was glad she did not do it in her own bedroom. She cannot imagine laying in her own bed, night after night and reflect on what she should not have done.

How her 'baby' would be so disappointed with her.

There was a soft knock on the bedroom door.

Rukia and Mizuiro looked at each other in alarm.

"Kuchiki-san?" A soft sweet voice asked from the other side of the door.

Rukia shoved the boy off her. He landed with a thump on the floor. Ignoring him, Rukia adjusted the undergarments that was bunched up around her ankles.

The reality of what she has done hit her right in the face when she started to dress herself.

Oh! What had she done?

"Kuchiki-san?"

"Let's just go in and check." An irritated voice suggested.

Panic set in. "Are you decent?" Rukia asked quickly of Mizuiro who still sat on the floor, confused. She kicked him as she righted herself. "Get dress! Somebody coming in!" She hissed. He shot up in a hurry and pulled up his pants. Rukia was relieved they had only removed the pieces of clothing that were an obstacle to what they had done.

Muffled voices was still arguing or rather a gentle voice was trying to calm an impatient fool at the course of action outside of the barrier between them and her and then then she heard the sound of the zipper doing its work.

She let out a sigh of relief.

Another soft tap on the wooden door.

"Kuchiki-san?" The soft voice sounded anxious.

Rukia looked to Mizuiro, who nodded at her.

"Come in, Orihime." She was happy to note her voice sounded normal.

The door opened slowly and in walked her 'baby'.

Her beautiful angel.

As usual, as always; the sight of the lovely girl with doe-liked eyes giving her all the attention with her sparkling eyes prompted Rukia to silently give thanks for the day she was bless with this gift.

A fond smile instinctively welcomed the princess.

Inoue Orihime smiled shyly back at Rukia. "Kuchiki-san, I am glad to have found you. Kuchiki-sama is looking for you." She told her softly. Then she noticed there was another person in the room with the older woman. "Oh, Kojima-kun I didn't know you are here as well." The innocent princess tilted her head and looked at her classmate in surprise.

Before Rukia could explain, an annoying voice has to make its presence felt.

"Yeah Mizuiro, whatever were you doing with Rukia? Didn't I warn you to stay away from her? I guess there is no accounting for taste."

Rukia glared at the grinning idiot next to her 'baby'. Why was she not surprise. Wherever goes the pretty princess, there, her scowling protector will be.

Kurosaki Ichigo continued to grin devilishly at his friend. "I have to admit you have some nerve. Your penchant for older women will be the death of you yet. I wonder what Byakuya will do to you when he found out you have been rutting his..."

"K-Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime bravely interrupted her orange-haired crush and her small hand followed her courage. It lightly touched him on his arm. She did not want him to get into more trouble with Kuchiki-san. Kuchiki-san looked to be really angry with him.

She was pleasantly startled when his rough hand covered hers. Kuchiki-san looked really, really angry.

The poor princess was of two minds but her heart was pounding to a blissful beat of its own.

Should she has the right to be so happy with such a mild gesture when Kuchiki-san was so furious?

Strange how a mere touch could bring on such different reactions.

Was it just her or has the room become warmer?

Her blushing face peered timidly at him. Ichigo smirked confidently at a flustered Orihime, his larger hand pressed onto hers, but before he could say anything,

"Yes Ichigo, please kindly do enlighten me as to what would I do when I find out as to what I am supposed to? And do keep in mind we have a young impressionable lady in our midst, so do mind your limited knowledge of suitable words to use. "

"Nii-sama!"

"K-Kuchiki-s-sama!"

"Yoi Byakuya!"

"..."

And the room turned as frigid as the imposing man who has just entered.


End file.
